Loved One
by LastIllusion
Summary: If only he had been more careful, listened to his mate, none of this would have happened. Sess/Inu, Yaoi. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own the show Inuyasha in any way at all.

Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru

This will be only three to four chapters long, this is a challenge to myself to see if I can finish a story. Enjoy.

* * *

"What is this place?" He turned around looking around himself trying to place exactly where he was.

He remembered defeating someone important, a monster, a something. He looked around once more and found endless white surrounded him. He sat on the floor, even though in his current state he could not tell the difference between up or down.

Finally after sitting for some time he uttered the word he had been searching for. "Demon." Ever so silently he spoke the words again. The word lingering on his lips as he tried to piece together the blank pieces of puzzle that floated around him.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. Who ever he was and where ever this was, it was not a place he enjoyed. Not knowing anything caused him to feel hopeless. Hopeless that he'd never find the answers of why he was in this current state.

Inuyasha let out a yell in frustration closing his eyes tightly wanting the bright white to go away. He found that he was becoming angry with himself, angry at this place, angry at demons, and angry because it was better than feeling fear.

He continued to yell and slam his fist onto the floor, he had to remember who or what he was. This place was unsettling to him and he had to find a way out. He took one last deep breath and yelled one last time into the emptiness. No sooner had he finished his exhibit of raw emotion did his memories come flooding back.

The battles, his friends, the final stand, and his loneliness after it all was over and done. He was Inuyasha a half-demon, the taint of his fathers line, hated by his brother...

Inuyasha stopped at that last thought and finally opened his eyes. The brightness of the white hadn't dimmed, no it had stayed exactly as it was before his outburst. But it no longer affected his eyes. His mind going over his last thought.

"Sesshoumaru...I love him..." Yes, Inuyasha could say this, the memories of their union flashed before him, the first awkward meetings, clashing lips, hours spent in each others arms, and finally giving every last fiber of their being to each other. "my mate."

They had claimed each other in the strongest of ways, a chain that bound them together closer then any two mortals could ever dream of. When one broke the other would soon follow.

But why was Inuyasha here? He looked around once more wondering how had he gotten here. What had caused him to forget his memories only to regain them and still not be able to break free from this prison? He closed his eyes once more and let the tears slowly fall down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha."

His heart leapt into his throat, the voice of his mate calling out to him instantly gave him a glimmer of hope. The voice of his love. He immediately shoot up with a smile on his fast that quickly turned to confusion. He spun around not seeing Sesshoumaru, had he imagined the voice?

"Inuyasha."

His voice sounded far away, Inuyasha couldn't tell from which direction wondering briefly if his ears had suffered injury. But right now he needed to find his brother. He took off running in a random direction the voice of his mate still fresh on his mind. Sesshoumaru had saved him more times then he could count over the years and he had no doubt that he would be saved from this place.

Inuyasha finally gave into fatigue, he didn't know how long he had been running but nothing had changed, everything was white, endless as ever.

Why was he here?

"Inuyasha." His ears instantly perked up, this time the voice was right behind him. He turned and saw the one he loved, his mate, and love. Standing there eyes warm and welcoming, arms opened to pull him into a tight embrace.

Inuyasha fell into his arms and let himself go, sobbing uncontrollably. So happy that this would finally end. Sesshomaru had come to save him from this endless hell.

"Inuyasha."

He looked up a smile across his face happy tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Sesshoumaru I'm so ha...happy..." Inuyasha was about to continue but it didn't feel right. Sesshoumaru hadn't moved once since finding him, a sudden revelation hit Inuyasha as he pulled himself away from the embrace of his brother who hadn't moved yet.

"Sesshoumaru move damnit!" He yelled staring at the illusion.

As suddenly as Sesshoumaru had appeared behind him he disappeared. Slowly blowing away as if a wind had gone by and ripped him into tiny shreds of paper.

Only whiteness left in his stead. Nothing showing him that someone had been standing there only moments before.

That's when panic gripped Inuyasha in it's clutches. His heart racing, pounding, louder then he could remember, the blood rushed through his veins, he felt despair and horror seize up in him. Had something happened to Sesshoumaru?

He fell to the ground like dead weight on to his knees. His mind trying to go through possibilities as to what could have placed him here. But thoughts would not come and only the sight of his brother dissipating flashed before his mind over and over again.

Could he be...be dead?

His body fell the floor, his breathing coming up short, he was gasping for air but none would come. He tried to call out for help, scream, fight the blackness as it closed in on him. Nothing helped, finally his attempts to stay conscious ended as he was pulled into nothingness.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood out side of their room. His heart clenched in guilt as he hears the struggled cries and whimpers come from his mates mouth. The healer chanting powerful words of healing, that were older than himself.

Time passed slowly each second agonizing not knowing the fate of his love. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the healer called him back in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed deeply, then turned back to his mate. " He will be okay for the time being, but I know not what awaits in the future."

It was the same, always the same, no one knew how to deal with this, it was something that was unheard of and Inuyasha was the first to ever experience something like this.

It was all Sesshoumaru's fault.

It had been nearly four new moons since that fateful day.

* * *

He went out to battle in a war of his allies, one where they gladly accepted him being there, but he didn't need to be there. Sesshoumaru had but himself there under his own will.

Inuyasha begged him to stay, that this war wasn't his, but feeling obligated by duty he had gently explained to his mate why he felt he had to go.

Sesshoumaru looked over at his mate and saw the need to say more and the fear of losing his love pass Inuyasha's eyes. Finally after some minutes of silence, Inuyasha said he trusted Sesshoumaru and would wait for him to return.

The next morning came and it was his time to leave, they hugged, shared kisses, and little words of affection. Then finally sad their last good byes and he left Inuyasha standing there with tears shimmering against the morning sun.

Once he arrived to battle time flew, days bled into two weeks with in a blink of an eye. Until the enemy was defeated, but not without the cost of many lives. His own life included. Near the end of the war two of the enemies demons had somehow managed to distract him, he went to dispose of them swiftly, but a third demon in hiding came from behind and stabbed straight through his heart. Killing him in a matter of minutes the only thing that had filled his mind in the last moments was his brother, his mate.

It had been right at the end, right before the victory. Just as he died Tenseiga pulsed to life and warped him in mystic glow, feeding his life back into his body. Warriors watched in amazement as the light of his sword incased him.

After one hour he was once again one with the living. The Tenseiga had given him his life back and given him a second chance. The relief he felt to be alive was outweighed by the sudden panicking need to see his mate. He had heard stories of mates dying within minutes of each other. Sesshomaru quickly said farewells and left good wishes and made his way back to the castle as fast as he could.

He arrived in one hour time to find Jaken in tears on the steps of his home. Then looking up in utter shook instantly wiping his tears. His face joyful, but only a fleeting joy, that quickly turned to one of concern.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so very happy to see you alive." After that his face fell in sadness, Sesshoumaru didn't need to ask why.

"Inuyasha he..." Before he could say anymore Sesshoumaru was gone in a flash.

He raced down their hall to see some servants sitting next to their room looking crestfallen as ever. He stopped at the entrance to his room, not knowing what he'd find. He didn't even notice the shocked and amazed looks gracing the faces of his servants. He had only one person on his mind, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru saw some of the healers washing off his brothers face chanting ancient words of healing, it appeared as if he were only sleeping. The healers sensed his presence but didn't stop, letting the elder healer take the responsibility

The elder healer, a demon that had lived among his family for generations, walked up to him, her eyes filled with wisdom that only centuries of life could bestow. She bowed deeply before looking up a Sesshomaru, she could see in his eyes the fear.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is an honor to be meeting with you, but I only wish it were under different circumstances." She paused and turned slowly walking towards Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru followed her. "We thought you had passed, when it happened Lord Inuyasha was with Lady Rin. He went into a panic, luckily Lady Rin was there, she immediately alerted us. We were able to get to him before he lost his sanity."

Sesshoumaru listened silently and the healer continued.

"We immediately used our strongest potion to calm him down, but he was fading fast. He continued to call out your name during the entire time. It seemed that only his will to see you kept him awake for so long. But he eventually passed out from the stress, and slowly he began to fade. He was close to death but then something amazing happened. " She stopped at the edge of the bed and turned towards Sesshoumaru. "Your life was returned and in turn his was saved. But as you can see he did not awaken."

She sighed. "In all my years of living I have never seen this happen. I am sorry Lord Sesshoumaru but I could not wake him with even my most powerful spells."

Sesshomaru stood there a cold mask covering all of his anguish. The elder healer bid him some privacy and called the others with her leaving Sesshoumaru with his mate.

He knelt by the bed and held onto Inuyasha's hand his features melting into one of concern and fear. He let his weaknesses show and howled, his love laced in the power of his voice, the walls vibrated and every person or demon within a mile radius could hear the cry. The cry that called out for his mate. But this time Inuyasha did not respond.

* * *

For four months he would not respond to any voices. Once or twice each week he'd go through a spell where his spiritual energy would spike and dip sharply as if he were in a battle for his life. All Sesshoumaru could do was wait it out and hope Inuyasha would survive.

All Sesshoumaru could do was wait until his mate woke up. He called to him every day hoping he would get a response but none came. Sesshoumaru had died and come back to life, only to find the love of his life was now on the edge, the grips of death lingering. Tenseiga couldn't wake him, no healers could, and no voice could reach him.

He hadn't slept in all that time and had forced himself to eat only enough to give him energy. He was slowly losing his own will to live. The need to hear the voice of his brother, the looks of happiness on his face, to feel his arms warped around him. The need for those light kisses that were shared through out the day, a declaration of love.

No matter how long it took, Sesshoumaru would fight any voice in his mind that told him that he would never be with his mate again. He kept his hope alive every time Inuyasha went through the energy spikes. He felt that it was a sign that Inuyasha still had a chance, that Inuyasha was still fighting to live.

* * *

White was all he saw nothing as far as his eye could see. He didn't know how he had gotten there or how long he had been here.

"Any body here?"

He listened but found the response he was dreading, silence.

He stood up and looked around trying to decide which direction he should try. Even if he didn't know who he was, he knew damn well that he wanted to get the hell out of where ever he was.

* * *

Thank you for reading the next chapter will be up with in two days. R & R if you'd like, also if you see a mistake feel free to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own

Thanks for reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter, may be a bit fast but I really need to finish this before I lose momentum. Next chapter will be up soon. One change to his arm story. I matched it with the manga universe completely. Enjoy!

* * *

"Please don't go Sesshoumaru." His mate begged him. "They said they didn't need you, I'm sure they can deal with it themselves."

Sesshoumaru didn't take his eyes off of Inuyasha's face. Lovely stroking his hair listening to him as he whimpered in one of his many cute ways.

"I have my duty to uphold Inuyasha. I have not been in battle in over a decade, if I don't display my power our loyal subjects and enemies alike will begin to doubt me."

He could read Inuyasha's emotions with great ease and could see the conflict passing through his mind. He pulled Inuyasha closer to him giving him a reassuring kiss on the forehead.

"I understand." Inuyasha gave him a tender kiss. "But you better not get hurt."

"This Sesshoumaru is to strong to be hurt." Sesshoumaru knew how much formal talking annoyed his mate.

Inuyasha lightly rolled his eyes. "This Inuyasha is very happy to hear." He replied getting one of those rare laughs out of Sesshoumaru. How he loved that laugh so much. Each time he heard it was like a treasure to be remembered forever.

He let a smile grace his face. "I love it when you mimic this Sesshoumaru." Finally he earned a huff from his love.

"Yeah, yeah." He feigned anger, but it lasted only a moment before his smile returned and he kissed Sesshoumaru.

Their tongues danced as they shared in the passion. Finally able to let the kiss end Inuyasha cheeks were heated, a red tint spreading across his cheeks. Looking adorable as ever in Sesshoumaru's eyes. "I love you Sesshoumaru."

"I love you too Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice ringing with love and fondness.

They snuggled closer together under the covers, keeping their bodies close in warmth and affection. Inuyasha was always the first to fall asleep, Sesshoumaru would always watch as he slept for a few minutes just to make sure he was really there.

Sometimes Sesshoumaru felt as it his life were a dream. Inuyasha was in his life everyday and continued to be a ray of sunshine the pierced through his once cold uncaring heart. He had changed so much since the beginning of their partnership.

He kissed Inuyasha one last time on the fore head before falling asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha woke early to the sound of Sesshoumaru getting ready. He watched as he put his armor getting ready to battle. The sun had yet to rise, but Inuyasha didn't care about time as he lifted himself from their bed. He walked over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him from behind.

He felt as his brothers tail gently wrap around his waist, the one he had once tossed him violently to the ground with. But that memory had long faded, and all wrong doing had been forgiven since that time.

The wounds from there old battles had healed with in days, it had taken far longer for the emotional wounds to heal. Sesshoumaru never let Inuyasha feel guilty about any thing that had taken place through out their lives together, especially when he lost his arm in their first major fight, it had regenerated when his sword had come into existence. But knowing that him losing his arm had given his brother the ability to live, it would have been enough for him to live happily without an arm.

He gently tugged Inuyasha around until they were facing each other. They shared in a kiss, long and deep, filled with words that didn't need to be spoken. No matter how many times they kissed it never became less intense or electrifying.

They were able to disconnect their mouths though it felt like an impossibility at times. Inuyasha looking flustered as always after a kiss.

Inuyasha smiled again eyes shining. "Go ahead and sit down." Sesshoumaru listened and sat in front of the mirror and drawer that held his brush. Though his hair was hard to tangle, every month or so it needed to be tended to.

He had a servant for that, but Inuyasha had been painfully jealous and insisted that he take up the duty. Which Sesshoumaru didn't mind in the least. He loved to have his mate brush his hair gently, it was a time for true calmness and appreciation.

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother concentrated on brushing his hair properly, his hand parting locks of hair making sure to get under where the tangles always hid. Sesshoumaru loved the feel of his mates hands going through his hair. Before brushes were moments of boredom and annoyance. Now though, it was one of the highlights in each month.

Inuyasha finished up Sesshoumaru's hair and let his hand run over it one last time. It was the sign that he was done. He placed the brush back in its draw, that's when the sadness swept over him. He hadn't been away from Sesshoumaru for more then three days since they mated and that had been hell.

Sesshoumaru could feel the change in mood in his brother. He saw the watery eyes again and pulled Inuyasha into his lap. That stared at each others eyes and shared another kiss.

Yes, they did kiss a lot. It was impossible to get through a few hours without a dozen of so kisses. Inuyasha could already feel the withdraws coming up in his body.

Sesshoumaru held onto Inuyasha and walked them towards the main entrance. Inuyasha's face tinted in embarrassment as they passed a few servants along the way. The women that saw them always seemed to love their shows of affection, if not a little to much.

They were outside of the castle in no time, Sesshoumaru gently placed Inuyasha on the main floor, then stepped down one stair so they could look eye to eye with more ease. He could still see the sadness, but the trust outweighed greatly. His mate trusted him with all his heart.

They hugged again breathing in each other intoxicating aroma, Sesshoumaru won't admit it but he was already feeling emptiness from the next few days that would surely be agonizing. He would dearly miss his Inuyasha.

They kissed a dozen times before Inuyasha was able to let go. It still wasn't nearly enough for either of them but he had to leave.

"Now go whip some ass." They both smiled at that.

"I'll make sure to whip some 'ass' as you but it love." They walked down the stairs hand in hand. Finally this was the last good bye until the war was over. "I love you Inuyasha"

"I love you Sesshoumaru." One final kiss and a cloud formed under his feet taking him in the direction of his destination.

He looked back one last time to see his mate smiling yet teary eyed, waving him goodbye. He returned the wave , with his own small wave before the trees took his line of vision and he could no longer see Inuyasha.

* * *

To say this had been hell was an under statement. At least that was what Inuyasha thought. His skin felt hot and bothered, he hadn't been sleeping soundly finding that sleeping in their bed only gave him momentary comfort, the strong arms of his mate warped around him was what he really needed to fall asleep.

Surprisingly he could eat just fine, in fact a little to well. He was at a point where he was drowning his sadness in meat and potatoes. He had also gotten into playing, and losing, Go with Rin. Who had visited every day in hope of easing his sadness.

She considered Inuyasha a father now along with Sesshoumaru. She was now married, with no children yet, and she was very happy in her life. She could also play a mean game of Go.

Inuyasha groaned and fell onto the grass, his defeat had been timely and unavoidable. "Feh, you got lucky again." A playful airy tone laced with his words. He knew he sucked at the game, but it was still fun to play.

"Maybe next time." She stuck her tongue out, and they both shared a laugh.

She gathered the pieces and began placing them back in there proper positions. It had been a full two weeks of winning and she could tell the change in Inuyasha's behavior. He was definitely excited that his mate would be returning.

"Want to drink some tea in the garden?" Inuyasha asked, Rin nodded and they headed for the tea that had been set for them.

After pouring the drinks Rin sat across from Inuyasha taking a sip from her cup enjoying the flavor. "What kind is it this time?"

"Jassomething, I don't know, you know Sesshoumaru is good with tea flavors." He took a sip. "He's always giving me a damn lecture about it." In his lap, kissing between words... he wasn't about to say that part though as his face flushed with embarrassment at the image.

He heard the laughter come from Rin. He was about to say something in reply to her laughter, maybe make her laugh some more. But what ever he was thinking was quickly erased when a pain like none he had ever felt, not even the hole Sesshoumaru put through his body, could compare. The tears were instant and the pain surged through his body in a continues flow.

He didn't have control over his body as it fell over in the grass. His eyes going to the back of his heads, he was locked in shocked as the pain relentlessly surged through his body. Inuyasha couldn't hear, see, feel, or smell any thing at that moment. Suddenly he knew what lose felt like. This was it, the feeling of losing his mate.

Rin had reacted automatically, she saw him fall and watched as the pain passed over his face. Her heart instantly dropped at the sight. But she but her own sadness aside and ran to the first guard she came across. Yelling for them to bring the healers, Inuyasha had suffered the greatest lost.

When she returned back Inuyasha was no longer on the ground but sitting there a pained expression on his face.

He looked up at her tears streaming down his face. "Sesshoumaru!" He yelled out the name of his love.

The emptiness he felt fill his heart was unimaginable, nothing could compare.

"Sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru..." He started punching at ground beneath with such strength it shook the earth around him. "Sesshoumaru" He was gasping between the ragged breaths of air. "Sessho...Sesshoumaru." His head felt light, he couldn't breath, and he couldn't think straight.

He leapt up and punched through the stone table before him, his hand started to bleed, tea fell to the ground, but none of that mattered. The only thoughts filling his mind was that there would be no more hugs, no more laughs, no smiles, no kisses, and no late nights spent holding on to each other rekindling their love. His mate was gone and so was his happiness, because all of his happiness depended on his mate.

Inuyasha had continued to whisper Sesshoumaru's name over and over again. He was close to his breaking point at any moment it would become irreversible. He would die in the clutches of madness if something didn't intervene.

The healers had come in the nick of time with the smell of healing flowers in hand. Inuyasha could smell again, it was a sweet gently smell he was able to calm just enough to realize where he was. He looked over and saw a healer walk towards him, she was saying something that he couldn't identify. Blood was still rushing through his ears. But he understood when she pointed towards the drink in her hand.

With the strength he had, he focused it on controlling his shaking hands he took the tea and gulped it down, the liquid cooled his insides and actually eased the pain, not by much though. Inuyasha was able to calm down more, but the crying continued heavy and the painful gasp still cut in and he continued to cry out his mate's name.

He was gently hoisted onto the back of one of the guards and taken to his and Sesshoumaru's room. The smell of Sesshoumaru still lingered but it was faint and his heart ached to touch his love once more. But he knew the impossibility of that wish. He had felt his brother's death and now knew that his would surely come soon after.

His crying had stopped and now only a few stray tears ran down his cheeks. The healers whipped the tears from his face with a cool towel that felt nice. It cooled him from all the crying, but it was nothing compared to the kisses Sesshoumaru left on his cheek from time to time.

That thought passed by as he finally fell into a deep sleep, one that would ultimately lead to his death in a few minutes or hours. That was something that only time would tell.

Rin stood in the door way tears running down her face, the realization that one was now dead and the other was destined to die. That she would be losing both her fathers. She knew that nothing could stop the process, it was a part of the demon life. But that didn't make her any less sad. She slowly walked down the hall into her old room that had been left unchanged since she had lived with them. She fell down onto her bed and cried her heart out.

Word had spread around the palace quickly of what had happened. Servants of the adored lords instantly crumbled at the news of what had happened. Some set next to the room of there master praying for his soul to find peace. Others were left in utter shock that Sesshoumaru had been defeated, and knowing now the land was surely going to be attacked if word should leak.

Back in the room the healers could only watch as Inuyasha breath slowed to non-existent. They could see that his time was running thin and it would be at its end soon enough. They sat at the edge of his bed watching in sadness as he took his last breathe. It had been an hour since the death of his mate and now his own had ultimately come.

The healers had all begun to bow their head to pray to the Gods when they saw something they had never seen before. Before them they watched as Inuyasha took a deep intake of air his breathing slowed afterwards but it was there. He was alive again and they had just watched death defied. They knew what it meant, that somehow their lord had defeated death and beaten the order of life.

They quickly went to Inuyasha's bed side and felt his temperature and heart rate. The healers waited for half an hour before attempting to wake him. But he didn't bulge an inch, it was as if he could not hear them. The Elder healer sent the youngest to fetch powerful ingredients that could wake the most hardest of sleepers at the dead of night.

Once they returned she used the herbs and began the task of trying to wake him. But as minutes ticked on the fact that she couldn't wake him with her most powerful herbs caused her great worry. After using all her resources she realized that nothing would work. She instructed them to keep him clean and they were to wait for Lord Sesshomaru.

After only a few minutes they could feel the intense power of their lord enter swiftly. Once he entered the room, the elder healer explained the situation at hand and then gave him time to be alone with his mate.

Everyone had heard the howl, Rin heart had instantly raced happily when she heard her father's howl, but it quickly changed to one of worry when she realized what the howl had meant. She didn't know what she would find once she entered the room.

She knocked on the side of the wall the way she only did that let her father know it was her. She hadn't used that knock in so long, she felt pain squeeze at her chest when she heard her father strained words allowing her entry.

She slowly walked in and saw the older of her father's knelt next to the younger one. She saw a tear in her father's eyes, and it didn't shock her, she couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he was feeling.

"Father." She thought that Inuyasha had passed, but she then noticed that he was breathing. She held down the feeling of happiness knowing that something was still wrong. She had heard the cry from her father, and the fact that it hadn't woken up Inuyasha unnerved her to no end.

"He will not wake Rin, the healers have tried their strongest remedies but none worked." He bowed his head in defeat. "What have I done?" He asked only to himself.

Rin sat beside her father, knowing silence was best, and silently wept along side him.

* * *

Four months had already passed and it still was a grim reality as Rin stepped into the room . Inuyasha was still in his coma like state and there was still had been no way to wake him. She'd sit at the edge of bed and talk to him about the weather or her latest win at Go with one of the villagers and hope to see some type of response.

Sesshoumaru would listen as well hearing the sadness in his daughter's voice as she recounted her week. He never took his eyes of his mate hoping to some type of response to anything that was said. But it hadn't happened once all the time.

She finally bid both her father's farewell and left to go home. Sesshoumaru was looking worse each week that passed. Once she returned home she continued to pray to the Spirits to ad her parents.

* * *

Night was the most difficult for Sesshoumaru, his fatigue would always come at him like a demon. Causing his eyes to drop and senses to be lowered. But he held it off holding Inuyasha hand and stroking his hair.

He'd send the healers to go rest at night and made sure no one was around to hear him as he told Inuyasha stories of his own childhood mistakes, or recount times they shared together. It was the most her had talked in all his years of life, but he felt that maybe one of his stories would be heard and he'd get a sign from his mate, that he had been heard.

He was now telling Inuyasha one of his own memories as a child learning from his father about humans. How they only lived on average a short seventy years or so, how they were fragile, and that they were to be treated as equals, not as toys. He remembered thinking how he'd never like a human. But then years later he would be eating his words by taking Rin as his own child and raising her. He'd done many things that his child self would out right refuse.

Never taking his eyes off of Inuyasha he watched as he took even breaths. How he looked like he was sleeping even though it was far worse.

He watched his mate every night, hoping he'd one day see his reflection in his mates gold eyes.

An hour passed and it was still late into the night, but something had changed causing Sesshoumaru to lose his composure once again. This was the first time it had happened at night, was it a sign, he didn't know but he knew that he couldn't leave Inuyasha's side.

If his thoughts had been able to linger he would have figured out a way to call the healers, but right now his entire being was centered on Inuyasha. The spikes had started and Sesshoumaru had his love warped in a warm embrace holding Inuyasha against him, he decided to do something he hadn't done since childhood, he would sing, a song that painted a story of undying devotion. A song he had heard their father sing to Inuyasha's mother. One that gave a sense of rapture and let all worries fade and one that let your loved one know that you would always be there. He only hoped that he would be heard, that the words would get through to his mate, reach him and bring him back, he hated seeing the pain Inuyasha went through each time. Each time this happened, the need to tear down anyone in his way grew stronger,

He kept his hold on Inuyasha tight never letting his eyes leave his mates face. As the song came to an end, it happened, his mate had heard the words of the song and knew he was calling for him, Inuyasha had heard him and finally he had responded. Inuyasha had finally opened his eyes.

Sesshoumaru could not suppress the full smile or the onslaught of tears as he cried in joy seeing his brothers eyes open. "Inuyasha, I'm so happy." He kept his eyes connected with his mate "I love you more than the world itself." His unending devotion spoken to Inuyasha.

He watched as Inuyasha smiled back. "Sesshoumaru." He placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's face feeling his skin, he could once again smell his mates scents, hear his voice, and taste his kisses.

Almost as if he had spoken out loud Sesshoumaru dipped his head and their lips met. This kiss would be the one they remembered for a lifetime. Slow, tender affection, there bodies pulsated to life. All of the sadness washed away with this kiss and in this kiss they reassured themselves that this is was real. That neither of them were experiencing some cruel hallucination.

From the moment the kiss had started, the strength had returned to Inuyasha, he felt himself return and the weakness he had felt melted away leaving him feeling invigorated. They parted from the kiss momentarily and looked in each others eyes.

"I heard singing, it was beautiful." Eyes locked and the tears had stopped falling, the happiness was still there thought. "You lead me back."

Nothing else needed to be said. Their bodies would convey everything else.

At this moment the call of their mating and of their demon blood roared to be united.

Inuyasha pulled himself up and kissed Sesshoumaru again. Tonight they would reclaim each other.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading. As always if any mistakes are seen would love to have it pointed out. Reviews appreciated. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own

Finally got around to reading the last few books of Inuyasha. Hot damn I had no clue about half the stuff that happened. Anyways here is the end . Also I truly believe Sesshoumaru has a tail, basing this off of the manga of course. Enjoy.

* * *

He sat there again in the lonely surrounding white area, that he'd come to know as an endless void. There was no escaping and no matter which direction he chose to go, it always ended the same. No sign of any other life and the firm reality that he was stuck.

He felt so lonely and lost wanting nothing more then to have his mate beside him. He had remembered once again the truth to his own identity and some how he knew that this wasn't the first time. Inuyasha felt that if he lost control of his emotions that he'd lose the memories once again.

Inuyasha had resigned himself to staying in one place now. He refused to move from his spot even when he heard his name called by his mate. Inuyasha couldn't remember exactly what happened before, the last times he had remembered, but he felt that waiting was the best option, that if he let himself wait he would find his freedom.

That was the most his strength had let him come up with. He couldn't keep himself from crying and he couldn't hold off the heart ache that pained him every waking second. Those had become a part of him, ever since he had recalled every detail of his life, a part that he couldn't pull away from.

When ever he heard his name it took all he had to keep himself from running in desperation. His heart yearning to find the owner to that voice, the voice that belonged to his mate, so beautiful yet powerful, but still he heard the sadness in it that he hadn't noticed before.

Sesshoumaru was calling out to him and he couldn't respond. He had tried many times to reach that voice but it had been a fruitless effort. One that he wouldn't have given up, if it had not been for the resolve he made in his own mind, when the realization hit him that this had happened before, more times then he could recount.

That's where he sat now, only hearing his mate's voice calling out to him every now and then. His heart would jump each time he heard the call, but he kept himself from leaping into action. Instead opting on concentrating, on reigning in his need. On keeping his heart rate down, so he could hear his brother , incase something changed.

How long had that been?

He didn't know.

...

After being lost so very long, he had no clue.

As he sat there in contemplation he heard the voice of his mate, he concentrated on the voice putting all focus onto his ears to listen. To hear beyond just his name and maybe hear something more. After a few moments, somehow, he felt a shift in his surrounding and found the voice he had been hoping for. This time was different, it was not only his name, but now he heard a story.

Was Sesshoumaru talking to him? Deep down he felt that this was real, that he was listening to his brother speak. That him remaining calm had made it able to hear the words that were spoken by his mate.

As he sat there listening to the tale, he felt hope come alive. That this time would be the moment that he broke free. A sense of true calmness passed over him in waves, somehow he knew that this was it. Either he'd fall back into darkness and forget once again or be reunited with the love of his life.

No sooner had he found the voice did the story come to an end. At that moment Inuyasha felt the panic, he had been able to contain, well up. He couldn't control it this time, as he felt fear run through his veins, fear that he would lose this precious chance. His breathing began to become erratic, he felt his heart painfully clinch. But he won't give in, not this time, not when he was so close to Sesshoumaru. He continued to gasp refusing to let himself go this time.

He felt like cursing, but his voice didn't work, he couldn't move his limbs, and he could feel the darkness edging closer. He fought off the pull, even though he knew that it was to strong, he still struggled against it. Just as he was about to lose himself, he felt the gentle flow of song caress him. This wasn't a story, this wasn't his name, this time it was song, a song that was being sung by his mate, this was the first time he had heard Sesshoumaru sing.

It was beautiful.

It encased him in warmth, love, unfailing devotion and gave him the strength to keep himself there. His true self that remembered all the moments they shared together.

He listened, the song caressing his aching heart. The panic that had once consumed him was no longer. The endless emptiness no longer worried him, he knew that this was finally the end. He allowed himself to let go of all his fears, he closed his eyes and he felt as the whiteness began to fade around him.

Slowly his senses began to come back to him.

His ears once again heard with no obstacles, that voice, how he loved to listen to his brother. When ever he laughed, said something funny, or said I love you.

He could smell the scent of his mate, the one that comforted him each night they went to bed. The scent that he loved most then any in the world. No flower or perfume could ever compare.

His sense of feel returned, he felt strong arms holding him, a strong yet gently grip. One that would never let go no matter what. Inuyasha knew now that he had the strength to control his body.

He wasted no time opening his eyes, finding the eyes of his mate staring back at his own golden ones. The sight of his mate crying, smiling, and looking upon him with unflinching love. Inuyasha knew now what unimaginable joy felt like.

Sesshoumaru let his feeling be heard, he spoke, Inuyasha listened, he listened and his heart swelled with happiness. He had known all these things all ready, but hearing it again after so long was wonderful.

He didn't need to think about it as he voiced Sesshoumaru's name. He didn't need to concentrate as he lifted his hand and caressed his mates face. He didn't need to ask.

Inuyasha let his eyes close as he felt the lips of his love touch his own. The warmth enveloped him, a caress gently yet firm. They were no longer aware of the world, the only thing that mattered at this moment was one another.

The moment that they each would forever treasure. Inuyasha felt as his body regained strength, and all the worries and weaknesses melt away. They separated from the kiss and Inuyasha eyes met with Sesshoumaru's again.

Inuyasha let Sesshoumaru know the his song had woken him, that he lead him back from being lost.

That was all that needed to be said, Inuyasha could see the utter joy in his loves eyes. They both knew that nothing else needed to be said, that tonight they would once again join together as one and convey all emotions.

Their bodies yearned to be connected.

Inuyasha warped his arms around Sesshoumaru and pulled himself up in his mate's lap. Their lips met and the heat enveloped them, their minds only focused on the need to please the other.

Sesshoumaru trailed gentle loving kisses down Inuyasha's cheek trailing down his neck. He lingered at his neck for a moment licking ever so lovingly over the faint mark he'd left there before.

Inuyasha gasped at the feeling of his brothers tongue, his head falling back, it sent shivers down his spine. "Sessho..." he called out his mate name . His body felt over heated and aching. Sesshoumaru moved his arm and let his hand go to the robe Inuyasha wore.

He opened the front of Inuyasha's clothing, the cool air licked at Inuyasha's body, but the heat remained. Sesshomaru continued his trail of kissing going over his mate's shoulder down his arm, even kissing his fingers. The robe slide down revealing the beauty for Sesshoumaru to behold. The moonlight complimenting every part of his brother's body.

Sesshoumaru held onto Inuyasha's waist, picked him up laying him onto his back, gently on the bed. Never letting the kisses falter he wanted to taste every part of his mate and make Inuyasha feel pleasure he'd never felt before.

Inuyasha couldn't hold back as a moan broke through. Sesshoumaru hot breath over his sensitive nipple, He felt his mate's tongue gently slide over it, a shot of pleasure coursed through his body the intensity of it going over him.

Sesshoumaru went further, reaching the end of the robe that remained tied around his mate's waist. He pulled the string and it untied effortlessly opening. Draping on either side of Inuyasha his body now completely uncovered a light sheen of sweat coated his body, the look of hunger in his eyes as Sesshoumaru looked up at him.

"Sesshoumaru." There hands locked as Sesshoumaru lifted himself back up and their lips joined, their tongues dancing, moans became louder as the intensity of the kiss overwhelmed them. Finally Sesshoumaru pulled away. He had to get his cloths off.

He lightly kissed Inuyasha once more. "One moment love." He sat on the edge of bed and began to untie his on robe, he then felt Inuyasha arms hug around his arm, Inuyasha's tongue slide over his own mark and he felt pleasure pulse through his blood.

"Let me take those off for you." Inuyasha stood before his mate and untied his robe. The front opened and he pressed his naked body against Sesshoumaru's. He looked down at Sesshomaru his hair falling over his shoulders his eyes, a single tear fell from his eye as he bent down and kissed Sesshoumaru once again.

Sesshoumaru leaned back into the bed, Inuyasha pressed against his chest never breaking the connection, Sesshoumaru freed his arms from the robe and nothing stood in the way as their bodies joined. They found each other's hand and intertwined their finger, holding on to each other letting their tongues dance.

Inuyasha warped his free arm around his mate's neck and together they sat up. Both of their faces were flustered, they were both breathing heavier, and the desire had only grown.

The kiss ended and the stared into each other's eyes. Foreheads pressed against each other's the breathing calming down.

Sesshoumaru gently placed his hand on his mate's cheek. "Inuyasha." He caressed his cheek, Inuyasha smiled at him his eyes misty with unshed tears. He placed a light kiss on Sesshoumaru's cheek. He let his tongue trail over the side of his face a he licked over of his mates demon marks.

He placed his mouth over Sesshoumaru's ear and whispered ."Take me Sesshoumaru." He gently squeezed at Sesshoumaru hand. "Reclaim me." Then he let his tongue slide over the edge of his love's ear. Inuyasha felt his mate shiver from his words and his heart raced in anticipation as he felt his love's tail glide over his body and lightly warp around his waist.

Sesshoumaru stood and placed Inuyasha onto his back, keeping his tail against his brothers body. He used his hands sliding them down and let them rest over his shaft. Pre-cum was already pooling over, dripping over, exactly how he knew he would be. It throbbed under his hand and he spread the pre-cum and coated it.

Inuyasha watched lustfully as his brother prepared himself. His mate got back in bed and lay next to him. Inuyasha turned and laid on his side pressing his back against Sesshoumaru's chest. He felt his brother's hardness pressed against him. He turned his head enough so they could kiss again, he felt his brother's hand trail down his stomach and gently rub against his member.

He felt as his brother pressed against his opening, then Sesshoumaru slowly began to enter him.

"Sessho...ahhh" He let out a gasp, there was pain of course, but where there was pain there was also pleasure. Inuyasha loved the feeling of being filled, his body had ached for this for so long, the feeling of being together. "Sesshoumaru." Their lips joined again, Sesshoumaru kept still giving Inuyasha time to adjust.

Sesshoumaru breath caught when he felt Inuyasha tighten around him, it meant that he wanted to begin. They pulled back from the kiss, Sesshoumaru used one hand to grab onto Inuyasha waist and used his other to hold onto Inuyasha's hand.

He started slowly clenching his teeth as the sensation overwhelmed him, he slide out and pushed back , listening to Inuyasha's moans. Each thrust intensified in speed, and the moans grew louder. The pleasure was slowly building up in Inuyasha, he could feel as Sesshoumaru hit his sensitive nerves with each thrust, sending him further into pleasure each time.

He continued thrusting, Sesshoumaru felt his own pleasure building. He was able to get himself to slow down and come to a stop, it was to soon to end just now. Inuyasha knew it and he also wanted this to last longer.

Sesshoumaru pressed the entirety of his tail against Inuyasha naked form. He could feel every part of Inuyasha against it, and his brother knew, Inuyasha pulled it closer against body letting it slide over him. The aroma of his mate surrounded him, mind clouded in hazy bliss as he felt himself being lifted.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bed now as Inuyasha fell in his arm, Inuyasha laughed as his mate tail swiftly caressing his backside and disappeared. Any other thoughts left his mind when he gazed upon the face of his mate again, he saw the love in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Inuyasha eye's held the same undying love.

Inuyasha legs warped around Sesshoumaru's torso and felt as his brother lowered him. He felt as he was once again being stretched, the feeling of Sesshomaru being inside him again , the arm around his waist, the feel of Sesshoumaru's breath against his neck, he loved every single one of these sensations.

Their eyes stayed connected as Sesshoumaru made love to him. It had become gently and paced, there bodies pressed against each other's. Inuyasha shifted his head and presented his neck to Sesshoumaru. He needed to feel his brother bite.

Sesshoumaru let his lips slide over Inuyasha's neck, he kissed his brothers neck and let his tongue slide over his sensitive skin. He could feel the blood rushing by under his tongue. Finally after so long he let his teeth drag across the flesh and let his fangs slide into his brother's neck.

Inuyasha felt as his brother teeth sunk in. "Sessho...hmmm.." gasp. "..ahh." The feeling of being reclaimed after so long shoot pleasure through out and filled his heart with joy. He felt as his brother licked over the new marks, and couldn't keep from shivering.

Now it was finally time to complete the marking, they kissed lightly, Sesshoumaru turned and presented his neck to his mate. Inuyasha licked at his brothers neck, the taste was sweeter than any honey he'd ever tasted, the scent, would always fill Inuyasha with wonder, and the taste, better then any food that could ever come into existence. His fangs pressed down onto his mate skin and the blood swept over his tongue. Tears pricked his eyes as he felt the connection grow.

Sesshoumaru couldn't hold his climax any longer, Inuyasha licked over his new mark and that had done it. He let himself release, filling Inuyasha with his seed, the pleasure coursing through out his body he met his mate in a kiss, he pulled Inuyasha closer.

He thrust a few more times making sure to hit Inuyasha's sensitive spot as he felt himself emptying. It was enough to send Inuyasha over the edge as he came onto their stomachs, his mouth opened in a silent yell, his hair a mess, face flushed, and body in complete utter bliss.

Their hearts continued to race, as their bodied shuddered in aftershock, waves of pleasure still coursing through their veins. Sesshoumaru slowly pulled out of Inuyasha, and held him close as they fell back onto the bed, arms still intertwined, bodies still connected.

After a few minutes their bodies had calmed, their eyes connected and Inuyasha found they he could still blush even after such intimacy.

"You're so cute love." Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha which only caused the blush to spread.

Inuyasha smirked into the kiss "Yeah, I know." That voice, those words, Sesshoumaru couldn't think of anything sounding more perfect.

He let out a light laugh feeling finally that the world was right again. Inuyasha let his head rest on his mate's chest, he listened to Sesshoumaru's heart beat. He felt as tiredness swept over him, knowing that even if he fell asleep he would wake up in his brother's arms, he had no fear of being trapped again.

Inuyasha smiled feeling his brother's tail cover him as he fell into peaceful sleep.

Sesshoumaru watched as his beauty fell asleep, making sure to keep him warm letting his tail cover them. He couldn't be happier to finally have his mate back. After a few minutes he finally succumbed to his own need to sleep. He finally abided to his bodies need for sleep. Letting his eyes close as he entered the world of dreams.

* * *

The shift in the castle had been instant the next morning. Every servant demon or human knew that Inuyasha had woken. They could feel the power Sesshoumaru held fill the castle, they knew that their lord had finally fallen asleep and that was the sign. No one ventured to the lover's hall way, knowing that Sesshoumaru would give the signal when they were needed.

Sesshoumaru woke up to the sun rays, he looked down to see his brother already up and looking at him lovingly. From the direction of the sun he could tell that it was already pass late noon.

Sesshoumaru smiled at his mate and received a smile back. Inuyasha felt completely whole again the memories of all that time was already beginning to fade.

Sesshoumaru let his hands slide over his mate's hair. "Care to join me in the bath?" Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru wasted no time getting up, feeling the difference in his body, and walking them to their private bath.

They took their time as they washed each other's bodies. Inuyasha heart fluttered in each instance finding that he still had to fight off the damned blushes that never seemed to go away. Sesshoumaru would smile each time Inuyasha tried to hide it.

They finished washing each other and went to the bath. Sesshoumaru helped his mate get into the tub, he followed letting the hotness lick against his body. The last few baths he had taken had been fast and lasted less then five minutes, but now he could take his time.

Inuyasha sat next to Sesshoumaru and let his head rest on his shoulder. The comfortable silence remained in place as they let they heat sooth them.

Inuyasha finally had time to let a questions enter his mind. "How long Sessho?"

He waited.

Sesshoumaru found his hand in the water and their fingers locked. "For almost four months." To Inuyasha it only felt like a week or two. He could only begin to imagine the aguish that Sesshoumaru must have gone through.

But knowing his mate had stayed by his side the entire time made him wonder how had he gotten so lucky. They let silence fall over them again, minutes passed until finally the heat began to go to Inuyasha head. Sesshoumaru got out first and helped Inuyasha out. They walked to their room, the bed had been remade, Sesshoumaru servants had sensed the message he had conveyed. His power was indeed back.

The moon had already risen by the time they got back to bed. They joined just as they had months ago before this had happened. Inuyasha let his hand go over Sesshoumaru's hair and he could feel small knots.

"Glad to see you waited for me to brush your hair." Inuyasha smiled when he heard his response.

"Of course, This Sesshoumaru knew you'd get insanely jealous if he let any other brush his hair." They shared in a laugh, yes things would once again return to normal. Inuyasha kissed his mate.

"You know." He kissed his mate again. "It's not so annoying anymore." Inuyasha was just happy to hear his brother speak.

"Well it would seem, I will have to find some other way to annoy you." Sesshoumaru never let his smile drop.

Inuyasha felt tears come before he could contain them. The fact that he was once again reunited with his mate crashing down on him again. He held the tears down. "Yeah good luck on that one. " His voice giving away the playfulness.

"Of course." Sesshoumaru face was once again calm. "Or course love." He had his hand on Inuyasha cheek again. His thumbs gently padded over the tears that had tumbled over. These were the kinds of kisses Inuyasha loved. One's that were expected, yet the intensity started even before the kiss it self. Lips met once more, and love was once again made clear.

The kiss ended and Inuyasha once again found himself blushing. "I'll always love you Inuyasha." Those words always could make him blush even further.

"I'll always love you Sesshoumaru."

Until the end of their lives, the love would never falter. Nothing would ever change that fact. Sesshoumaru pulled the cover over them and his arm went around his mate's waist. He watched at Inuyasha's eyes gently closed and felt his own begin to close.

After a few minutes Sesshoumaru had fallen to sleep, not knowing that Inuyasha hadn't fallen asleep just yet.

Inuyasha looked upon his sleeping mate's face and loved how peaceful he looked. All the memories they shared went by him again. He smirked a bit remembering that first painful confession. It really had been like a beautiful dream since that day so long ago.

Tomorrow the world would welcome them back, they'd go see Rin, eat some food, maybe drink some tea afterwards as Sesshoumaru explained to him the difference in tea. They might even walk around the garden with hands locked together with the sun watched over them.

But right now as he stared at his mate, his love never a question on his mind. His happiness would never falter as long as he had Sesshoumaru. Tonight he'd sleep perfectly, with no worries, and tomorrow their lives would begin again.

This life that he had now, this bed that he rested his head on each night, the feeling that always surrounded him each day.

It was unquestionable, the rest of the years he lived with his mate would be the best ones.

As he finally let the thoughts drift away, he knew that he was indeed loved.

* * *

End Note

I would really appreciate reviews for the lemon and see if it was well received. I wanted to focus more on the emotions then the actual act some of you may have noticed. As for the story itself I know it could have lasted much longer, but I was already losing the ability to write much more into it.

I plan on actually writing a few different one shots surrounding this universe I made for them. Some showing their past and some showing after this story. So if you'd like to read more into these two you're welcome to watch me.

At last this is the end and I'd like to thank every reader and reviewer for taking time out of their day to read this short story. Hope you enjoyed this. Until next time. Smiles.


End file.
